Love Has No Boundaries
by GiveMeLovee
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Some even that you hesitate to tell the one you love. Well I had a big one. How could I tell him that I was a death eater, when he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix? How could he trust me when I had been betraying him?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you may recognize. I do however own Leanne Black.

**Summary:**Everyone has secrets. Some even that you hesitate to tell the one you love. Well I had a big one. How could I tell him that I was a death eater, when he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix? How could he trust me when I had been betraying him the whole time? We were complete opposites. I knew we weren't meant to be, but I could only hope. Until it all came crashing down all around me.

* * *

Love Has No Boundaries

Chapter 1  
~The snake and the Moon

The sun rose slowly over the tree tops and spilled into a room on the east side of the Black Manor. The room was elegant and neat, just like the rest of the house. And just like the rest of the house, it held dark walls, such as Emerald green, black, and silver patterns that were only visible at a certain angle and with the right amount of sunlight. Behind the wallpaper, the walls were made of stone. Against the center wall of the room, it held a large 4poster bed with its curtains tied open around the mahogany posts. The sheets were black silk and the bed was neatly made without a single crease along the thick emerald green comforter. The floors were made of stone and it was dark as to match the room. There was a beige carpet that covered under the large bed and a few feet around it as well. On the right wall there was an iron wrought table with a dark wooden surface. A large mirror sat on top of it and it also had a delicate jewelry box. On the opposite wall held another set of double doors that led to a very large closet fitted with a thick white carpet. That wall also held another single door, much like the others that led to a spacious bathroom with dark green walls and polished black marble floors that gleamed in the lights. The bedroom itself had a high ceiling with carved patterns across it.

The room was fit for a Queen. Mostly like every other room in the Black Manor. Clean, neat, perfect… though at the moment, this one wasn't so neat. Different varieties of clothing were strewn across the floor from the closet all the way to the beige carpet, where a large trunk lay open, empty.

Suddenly, a girl walked briskly from the closet with an armful of clothing, dropped them in front of the trunk, along with the other clothing then she walked back into the closet to get more.

This was something that happened ever single year since Leanne began school; she would empty half of her closet onto the floor at the crack of dawn, and then she would spend hours deciding what to take, but she could never decide, so she normally took most of it all, and there was a lot. She had had one of the house elves perform an undetectable enlargement charm on it 5 years ago. So after another few minutes and several other trips, she dumped the rest of the clothing in her arms and headed towards the bathroom. Her bare feet slapping on the cold marble floor left an echo as she went to the counter. There was an empty black silk bag on the counter, next to several bottles of cleaning potions, e-z slick potions, shampoo bottles, brushes, elastics, hairpins and clips, a small bag of makeup, her toothbrush and all the other products and accessories she would be taking with her. As she began to neatly place them in the bag, she studied her own face.

Leanne Black was a very pretty witch. She had long, thick brown hair that was elbow length and wavy. She also had bangs cut to the side though it never really covered her eyes. She had a slightly rectangular face with perfectly shaped eyebrows. Her nose was dead center and held not one single blackhead like most girls her age. She had thin yet full lips and a dazzling wide smile with a perfect set of white gleaming teeth. Her eyes weren't huge, nor small, but just perfect with thick eyelashes and her irises were of such a dark shade of brown they almost seemed black, which suited her name well. Her skin always seemed to emit a feint pearly glow and when she smiled, she was beautiful. She was 5.9 and in shape. She never had to watch what foods she ate since it seemed to always disappear and never show a sign. She was curvy despite the sports she played. Most of the girls at Beauxbatons never played Quidditch, it was mostly the guys, but she was one of the few who did. She played seeker; her team mates said she got the spot because she was quick and sneaky which was true. She was also very smart and quick witted, and cunning, but being a Black meant that she must only show which side of her is best, which was sometimes being snooty, and she didn't like it much, unless it was fun.

Sometimes she would catch herself tormenting the younger students. She would never really get caught by a professor, but it was so easy! They got really angry and would attempt to insult her back, but she was the queen when it came to things like that. She did however get caught once and they sent a letter home to her parents and her father told her how much she and Draco are alike. She shuddered.

She flicked her hair out of her face and left the bathroom, the black bag in her right hand.

She kneeled down beside a mountain of clothing and began sorting them by what type of article of clothing it was.

She put all short and long sleeved shirts together in one pile, pants and shorts in another, jumpers and jackets on another, a pile for her undergarments, one for her shoes and the last with the few school clothing she would take this year. The blue silk robes lay forgotten on the closet floor. She had only some of her school supplies, things that she could reuse, like her potions ingredients, extra rolls of parchment and her ever-lasting eagle-feathered quills. But other than that, she would need all new supplies.

Leanne would not be returning to Beauxbatons this year. She was going to be going to Hogwarts now, and she was not pleased, though she didn't complain. There wasn't time. She needed to prepare.

She would need to buy black Hogwarts school robes, black pants and skirts and white blouses and such. Not that the money was issue. She had loads. The Black Family vaults at Gringotts were passed down to the next generation and branched off if there were siblings. The children would request their own vault and transfer a certain amount from the original vault into their own, and their children after that would do the same though take the gold from their parent's vault.

Back in the day, only certain people of the Black family had access to the original vault, but now, there were only a handful of pureblood Blacks left in the world. Leanne could count them on her hands.

There was Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius Black, Marcus Black; her father, Johnny her brother, and herself. There were very few and they all had access to the original vault along with their own. The magic from the vault only lets true descendants through, meaning that Draco Malfoy would be one. So there were now a total of 7 people who could truly access those vaults.

And when her mother passed away, she left her own family vault to her, meaning that Leanne would probably never run out of gold, considering also the fact that there were piles of rubies and jewels in the Black Vault.

But since the summer, she hadn't left the house, meaning that she would need to make a trip to Gringotts before school began. She wasn't worrying too much; she still had a month left. So why was she packing her trunk? Because later this afternoon, her father was taking her to meet one of her distant family members, one that her parents said she had only met when she was one. She was going to live with him for the rest of the summer… in the heart of the order of the phoenix.

*Flashback*

The room was cold and had a damp rotting smell to it. Leanne was seated in a simple chair that was set in the center of the room. A dim flame flickered from the fireplace in the front of the room. A large blood red carpet sat before it. It was the most color the room had. The room itself was in a large house that overlooked a small graveyard. The moon outside was high in the cloudless sky. She shivered violently. Not only because she was cold.

There on the carpet, his back to her was The Dark Lord.

To be in his presence was absolutely terrifying. Then again, it was more than that. She wanted to cry. She wanted her mother to comfort her and tell her that everything would be okay. But neither of those things would happen. Leanne Black was a pureblood. She was _meant_ to serve him, and that was what she would do… unwillingly.

She never wanted to be a death eater.

Secondly, her mother would never speak to her ever again. Her mother had passed away that Christmas, leaving her father to take care of her and her younger brother. She probably lay in the ground rotting at the moment.

She shivered again. She missed her mother terribly.

Her mother always told her that witches and wizards were all equal amongst each other, and we were all as equal as muggles. But some people believed different.

"My dear, you will learn one day that witches and wizards are superior to muggles. They are filth that covers our earth"

His voice was as cold as the room and sent violent shivers down her spine.

Her eyes were wide in fear. She needed to control herself. Blacks were not afraid of anything… or anyone.

"Yes, my Lord" She said clearly.

She surprised herself at the calmness in her own voice.

He turned slowly.

His face was lifeless. His skin was stretched across his skull and was slightly translucent. He had red slits for eyes and slits for where his nose should be. It was almost sickening to look at him.

He chuckled softly, but it sounded more menacing than anything.

"Has your dear father told you why you are here tonight, young one?" He said as he approached slowly with his head tilted slightly in a curious way.

"No my lord" She relied truthfully. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes, so instead she stared right past his head.

"I would have thought… never mind. You are here tonight because I want you to join me on my quest. If you accept, you will be given a mission. If not, then I will leave you go and that will be that."

She swallowed a think lump and winced as it slid roughly down her throat. She knew he was lying. If she refused, he would have other death eaters kill her and her family, and she couldn't let that happen. But she wasn't ready- physically, or mentally- for whatever he had prepared for her. What would she have to do? Murder an innocent family to save her own? Was she being selfish if she decided to accept? Either way, she had to accept. So she did.

"Very well" He said, his thin lips curling into a greedy smirk.

"You are going to be my spy in the Order of the Phoenix"

* * *

Authors Note: This is the third story I've decided to post here on fanfiction and I'm really starting to like it. I haven't planned too many chapters out yet but I have a vague idea of where it's going. So let me know what you think of it so far, whether it sounds interesting or not.

This takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and Leanne is 15, turning 16.

Coming soon: (not necessarily in the next chapter)

Leanne meets one of her only remaining her relatives. She also meets the weasleys', and Harry Potter. She also meets with Albus Dumbledore. All while keeping a dark secret. What could possibly go wrong?

~Maddie Black


End file.
